Love is Blind
by OMGSomeThingShiny13
Summary: Elphaba becomes friends with the new blind girl May. Along the way things start to happen between Fiyero and Elphaba but they have no idea what it is so if May is the blind one how can she see what Fiyero and Elphaba can't. That they're falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I still have school and I'm in my school play. It's Alice in Wonderland I'm the March Hare. It's been a really fun part to play because I get to act crazy (And not get looked at weirdly) but there's been practice like every day after school leaving me no time to type. I'm exhausted but still typing. There'll be more Fiyero and Elphaba in later chapters. Thx for reading leave comments. Enjoy. Oh yeah and let's pretend Galinda doesn't exist in my story. Kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wicked. However I do own this story and my character May Venta. **

I was walking around the courtyards of Shiz, trying to find a nice place to read. When someone bumped into me causing me and the other person to fall to the ground. I dropped my books and that instantly angered me. "Watch where you going!" I yelled at the person who had knocked me down. I heard a female voice near me laugh. "Oh great another person laughing at me." I thought. "What!" I snapped at them. I know why they were laughing obviously because of my skin. I was just asking to try and intimidate them.

"Oh it's just it's hard to watch where you're going when you're blind." I looked up at the girl's face. Of course I looked straight at her eyes to see if she was telling the truth. Her eyes were a very light icy blue. They were normal looking but they didn't take anything in. Next to her was a long but skinny white stick she probably used it to help her walk. She was brushing her hands around trying to find the books she dropped. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean anything." I said I felt bad I really hadn't meant to offend her. "It's not your fault." she said while straightening. I got up too. She held her hand out to where she thought I was.

"I'm May Venta." She said quite nicely. I looked at her hand hesitantly before shaking it. "I'm Elphaba Thropp." She continued "Hey sorry but would you mine showing me around school? It'd be a big help." she said smiling. I knew that if I did show her around we had a chance of becoming friends. That would be terrible for her. I sighed and let her know the truth. "Listen you seem nice but you don't want to be seen with me. My skin is a vile green color." I didn't want to ruin her chance of fitting in. May still smiled and responded unaffected at my previous statement.

"Elphaba I have no idea what color is. You could be mocking me for all I know. You don't sound like that kind of person though. To put it bluntly I don't judge by looks. You sound human enough to be friends with." I had to stop to think about what she had said. If people were blind of my skin and could only hear my voice would they accept me? If they could only hear my voice would they have any reason to think I'm different? I always imagined what my life would be like without my emerald skin never what if people couldn't see it.

Human enough to be friends with? I was human, different, but human. I deserved a friend didn't I? I warned her one last time though "Alright it's your grave you're digging." May bent over to pick up the final thing the long skinny stick. We started to walk and we talked as well. She told me how she was blind from birth and how it had taken her almost three months to convince her parents to allow her to attend Shiz. I told her about my sorcery class and of Nessa and her disability. May said Nessa was lucky to have such a caring sister. May had been born an only child. She said her parents always tried to give her nannies or care givers though but she hated that. It had made her feel helpless and useless. She was glad she had convinced her parents she could take care of herself. She was glad she had become independent with her disability.

While we were talking something popped into my head. "Hey May when we're talking before you said I didn't sound like a mean person. What did you mean by that?" I asked curious. May smiled widely yet again man she was perky. "People judge whether we admit it or not we do. See when you can't judge by looks you learn to judge by other things. I've learned to judge people by the way they speak." I laughed "May that sounds crazy." I wasn't trying to be mean but it sounded crazy. May started laughing along with me. "I know but seriously all I have to do is ask any random question or strike up a conversation with no point to it. Then from the way they speak I can get things from their personality. I do it all the time and to pretty much anyone. Want me to prove it to you? I'll do it to the next person who walks by." "Deal." I said I really wanted to see if she could do it. We waited for someone to walk by. Soon enough we heard footsteps and I saw Fiyero was walking down the pathway; which meant he was May's victim. May heard the footsteps and walked toward Fiyero.

"Hey sorry to disturb you but can you…..Uhhh tell me where the library is?" So May was going was with the random question. I hardly doubt that Fiyero actually knew where the library was though. Fiyero looked May over of course he wasn't going to answer her he was going to flirt with her. He had a reason too May was actually pretty she had reddish brown hair that curled slightly at the bottom. Her hair was down to her shoulders. Also her hair really accented her crystal like blue eyes. After seeing that May was attractive Fiyero throw on his best flirting smile. "Hey pretty lady what are the chances of me taking you to dinner?" May was still smiling but her voice was filled with sarcasm.

"The chances of me going on the date with you are the same as me getting an answer to my previous question which looks like it's not going to happen just like the date." Fiyero looked confused at being rejected but quickly pushed it aside and continued. "C'mon you'd have to be blind to say no to a face like this." He said gesturing to his face and putting on a sexy look. I had to admit if it had been me in that situation I think I might've given in. Fiyero knew how to make a girl melt I'd never admit that though. He was cute anyone would admit that but he had no substance beneath that cute.

However May just started laughing and said "I guess I'm lucky than." She said her voice cracking from the laughter. This was too much I couldn't watch Fiyero embarrass himself anymore. No matter how funny it was. I walked over to the two. "Fiyero May's blind and you just insulted her and made yourself look like a giant idiot. Also this may be hard for you to believe but she will not go out with you."

I grabbed May's wrist and dragged her away because she was still laughing. We walked away from a very confused Fiyero I was wondering was he confused because he just got that he had offended May or confused that he was just rejected by a girl. It took a couple minutes for May to stop laughing. When she finally calmed down I asked what she got from her conversation. "Well he's an idiot and a total player." She said. "Oh come on May you could be blind AND deaf and figure that out. "I wasn't done." May said. "He probably has rich or powerful parents he also probably has a really handsome face because he has a cocky thing to his voice. He probably has no responsibilities and is probably chooses to be mindless." I raised my eyebrows. "Wow you are good." I said really impressed. May wasn't done though. Then May put on face that made her look like she was in deep in thought. "But I think there's more to him. I think maybe he's not a total jerk. I think there's something just beneath the surface and he's just waiting for someone to find it."

I looked at her confused "how where had she gotten that. We started walking again and I said to her. "Well you started out good but I don't know where you got the last part." May said "Hey I could be wrong, but Elphaba remember what if nobody could see that Fiyero was handsome? More importantly what if he couldn't see himself?" she asked. "Wait what do you mean can't see himself?" I asked. "Well sometimes to imagine what our lives would truly be like if people couldn't see us we have to imagine what it be like if we couldn't see ourselves." I had never thought about it like that? Would I not be filled with such hate for myself and so mad at the world if I had my green skin but I couldn't see it? If I couldn't see my own imperfections would I'd be different? I had always imagined a world where people were blind to my skin and I'd finally be happy. To be really happy though would I have to be the one blind to my skin? Sure people would probably still make fun of me but would I mind that much?

And what would Fiyero be like if he didn't know he was handsome? Maybe he would be different and be something else. Maybe he'd even give thinking a try and stop being a heart breaker. Maybe May was right about him having a hidden side and maybe someday someone would find that part of him. Whoever did it though was going to do a heck of a lot of digging. And who knows what could come from uncovering that side of him maybe something good would come maybe all hell would break lose. Whatever happened I sure feel bad for the girl that found the side of Fiyero.

**There you have it Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be coming out shortly. Please review but not too harshly though. Thanks again for reading. Hope you liked it. Please tell me if I should continue. BYE! **


	2. Chapter 2

Fiyero's POV

"Well I'd better get to safety." I said still looking into the hazel eyes as Elphaba withdrew her hand from my face. I stood up and realized what I had said and quickly corrected myself. "Get… get the cub to safety I mean." I said quickly picking up the frightened little cub's cage and running away. I heard Elphaba call after me but I didn't listen my head was spinning. That's why it took me a couple of seconds to realize I had run in the wrong direction. I ran past her once again. I had the strongest urge to go back and just be with her I have no idea why. I ignored the urge and just kept running trying to clear my head. The same question replaying in my head. What just happened?

Elphaba's POV

What just happened? I asked myself my heart was pounding hard in my chest. The saddest part is I knew why. It was because of Fiyero. I wanted to run after him and just wanted to be with him. To know he liked me back.

No it could never be he could never love me so don't wish don't start. I told myself sternly. I went to bed that night dreaming the impossible like so many do wishing for what can't be. The next day I was walking down the halls thinking of what happened yesterday when May walked up said "Hi." This confused me. "May how did you know it was me?" May gave a kind of a strange smile. "I can tell who's who by the way they walk I listen for people's footsteps." How did she do that? I asked in my mind. "May no offense but you're kind of creepy sometimes." I said with a little laugh. May smiled widely and laughed a little too. Responding with a soft. "I know," So want to head to the cafeteria and just talk and hang out?'' she asked. I said yes I needed to get Fiyero out of my head. Maybe just talking to May would be a good distraction. Of course I had no such luck because as soon as we sat down at the table. May asked "What's wrong." I should have known she would be able to know something was up. I hesitated in telling her what had happened with Fiyero.

Then again May was my friend maybe it would help if I talked to her? I was about to begin when we were approached by some average mean girls they seemed extra vicious today. "Hey Elphaba I guess you're lucky you found someone who can't see how hideous you are. Then again I feel bad for her it must be hard not to see how stupid she looks right now." You two deserve each other." and then she added her voice dripping with sarcasm and venom. I hope you're happy!" her and her little followers went off cackling like the witches they are.

I sighed deeply ignoring the nasty girls comment and turned back to May. I was sad to see that the girl's comment had gotten to May as a tear slide down her pale face. "Ah come on May don't let them see you cry." I said when I ever got insulted I never cried I mostly just ignored them. "No." May responded sadly wiping away a tear. I have feelings whether they think so or not they deserve to see that they hurt me." I had gotten use to insults so I never really felt the sting anymore. "Even if they are jerks you shouldn't cry because they insulted us." She had only let one tear slip but that one tear showed the popular people they had won. "Oh you think I was crying because of their insult? Please I was crying because I couldn't see where to punch." I smiled May would say something like that.

" So you were saying before we were rudely interrupted thatsomething was bugging you." She asked. Yes I finally decided I should talk to May about Fiyero. I told her the whole story. May smiled widely. "Looks like someone found that special side of Fiyero." "What no." I yelled. I knew I liked him but he would never like me back. So I might as well just push back these feelings. She looked like she was about to ask another question so quickly I said. "Well I have to go head to class." What do you have May?" I asked. "This is my free period so I'll find something to do see ya later." she said not turning towards me." I wondered what she would do. Were there a lot of options when you're blind?

Fiyero's POV

I was walking down the halls of the school. I wasn't really paying attention where I was going though my head kept thinking back to a shining pair of hazel eyes. That's probably the reason I crashed into someone. I had managed to keep my balance but the girl I knocked into wasn't so lucky. It was the girl that hung out with Elphaba. Ugg I got to stop thinking of her. Watch were you're going Fiyero." She yelled. Yeah I remembered her wasn't she the blind girl I insulted? Remembering she was blind I asked how she knew it was me. "I can tell who's who's by their footsteps." She said while I helped her up. "That's kind of creepy." I told her. She smiled a weird smile like she knew something I didn't. "You know Elphaba said the same thing." There was her name again. She was everywhere! I think the blind girl's name was like Bay or Fay. No that wasn't it…..MAY that was her name. May smiled even wider and leaned in and whispered. "I know you like her." "What I DO NOT like the Green Bean!" I needed to prove it to her that I didn't like Elphaba. I know! Flirt with May like there's no tomorrow. "So how about we forget about Elphaba and I take you out for coffee." I said throwing on my flirting smile but took it off when I remembered she couldn't see it. "Come on Fiyero don't try and pull that crude with me. Elphaba told me about what happened between you two while you rescued the cub." Oh no May knew too much.

I tried to deny it. "So what if she did tell you? Nothing happened between us and." May interrupted me saying "Fiyero do you want to talk about it?" she asked sincerely. I was about to decline when another flash of those hazel eyes went through my head. I sighed reluctantly. Maybe talking to someone would get rid of these…things that were happening to me. We began strolling through the halls. It was quiet except for May taping her stick against the floors. I started talking about what happened and actually went on for quite a while. I told her everything even more than I wanted to. It all just flowed out and by the time I was done we were sitting in the lobby**(Author's note let's pretend Shiz has a place where the kids just hang out and sit and stuff that's what the lobby is in my story)**. "See you clearly like her." She said smirking. No I could ever like her never in a million years. "May I do not like Elphaba I have it made with the life I have now." I said to her and myself. "Oh yeah you have it made all right. You have it made up. Made up to everyone around you and to yourself." "Pssh no I don't." I said a hint of doubt in my voice. "I don't like her." I said yet again. May sounded frustrated when said. "I CAN prove it to you." Ha I couldn't prove it myself I'd like to see her try. "Fine." I said "hold out your hands." She ordered. "What are you a palm reader now?" I asked sarcastically. "Shut up Fiyero." She said seriously. She placed her fingers on my wrist then she said one word. "Elphaba." I mean the images from yesterday flashed in my mind. I don't know what she expected to happen though. She smiled though like she had just found out a secret and she said triumphantly. "There you're pulse just quickened at the sound of her name."

" You. Like. Her." She said as if she were explaining something to a small child. No my pulse didn't speed up did it? I put a hand over my heart. There it was pumping faster than it had before. That was crazy. Did that I mean I liked her? I was still thinking when I remembered May was still there. She was smirking very widely. I was confused and annoyed that she was right. So very stupidly I sputtered out. "You uhh that um that was stupid!" I yelled at her. May shook her head and said. "Fiyero come on just admit you like her. You're acting like a child." She finished. I was still confused and trying to sort things in my head so I responded quickly and again stupidly. "I AM NOT ACTING!" I shouted then hurried away from May** (Author's note I used the quote from PSYCH the best show in the world)**. I realized what I had said and I realize it sounded stupid but I didn't care. I was wondering did I like her? More importantly if I did like her and May was the blind one why could she see I liked her when I couldn't even see it? Maybe I did like her and should tell her that. My heart seemed to beat a little faster at that thought. But in my mind it screamed "Are you crazy? You don't like her! Give it a couple of days and it'll be gone. Look you have such a good reputation of being the player here why ruin it? My shallow side made a convincing point. So now what should I? Do I wondered. "Go to her you know you want to!" My heart sang. As I remembered the way she grabbed my hand when we were rescuing the cub. I still felt the warmth of her hand as if it were still gripping my hand. "Stay away from her!" said the shallow part of my mind. Well this was getting me nowhere. It also didn't help that Elphaba was walking towards me that minute.

I promise you More Elphaba Fiyero in the next chapter. Review because I like feedback. Like it? Hate it? Well thank you for reading and just curious what do you guys think of my character May? Well until next tim I'll see you. PEACE


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Chapter 3 is finally up. Ugg I know it took forever but it's the end of forever so now it's up. Enjoy and please review.**

Fiyero POV

Elphaba was walking towards me. Wait that was good thing! This was my chance to prove to May I didn't like Elphaba. I was still not thinking straight and freaked out from my conversation with May so the thing I did next was extremely stupid.

I hurried up to her and smashed my lips against hers. I got to say I didn't think I'd enjoy it and that it be this extraordinary. Then again I didn't think this plan very well through in the first place. It only been a couple seconds before a stunned Elphaba broke the kiss yelling at me. "FIYERO TRIGGULAR what the hell are you doing?" I sighed and said rather quickly told her.

"'t soIwasjustprovingherwrong. . I said explaining it fast so I could kiss her again. "What?" Elphaba asked again still confused. I didn't care if she was confused I was probably more confused than her. I just grabbed and kissed her again.

"Ha! Take that May this is totally proving you wrong I thought." Wait if I was trying to proving May wrong shouldn't I have kissed Elphaba once not felt anything and then walked away? Soooo why was I still standing here kissing Elphaba?" I thought. "Because you like her." Said a familiar voice. I stopped kissing Elphaba who still seemed confused and too shocked to break the kiss again she looked over at May though. "God May can you freaking read minds and how did you know where we were?" I yelled at her.

"Well I followed you after our conversation to make sure you wouldn't do anything stupid. You did something stupid anyway though." She said giggling. I guess she was referring to me randomly kissing Elphaba. "And I was just reminding you why you were kissing Elphaba. So Fiyero are you mature enough to admit you like Elphaba now?" She asked with a smirk on her pretty face. I stuck my tongue out at her even though she couldn't see it.

To be honest though I know that she was right about me liking Elphaba. It felt good to admit. That kiss must have done something to my brain because I said all kinds of mushy stuff to her. Nothing would make me happier than to be with her and I told her that. I turned to Elphaba and took her hands I could tell she was still lost. "Elphaba I think I'm falling for you. I don't care who knows or what they think about it I just want to be with you.

I would be the happiest guy on campus if you would go on a date with me." I told her this was honestly how I felt. She looked so confused and her face flickered to happiness to sadness all back to confusion in the end.

She broke away from my grasp saying "I need a sec." She hurried away dragging May away with her. While I stood there looking like an idiot hoping for the best.

Elphaba's POV

What was wrong with Fiyero these past couple days? First he starts out flirting with May, then he leaves me confused and crushing on him when we rescued the cub together, Next he's KISSING ME OUT OF NOWHERE! And then asking me out on a date! DID I MISS SOMETHING? Did that all seriously just happen? Ugg! I was confused and needed to think so I grabbed May and told Fiyero to give me sec.

When May and I were alone I asked her. "May what should I do. I'm confused and a kind of scared. I mean does he really mean it all? Could it ever I work?" I felt flustered. May smiled and put the hand that wasn't holding her stick on my shoulder and said. "Elphaba I'm going to teach you something that can really help you out." She said. "What is it?" I asked. May smiled and said. "Trust your Instincts close your eyes and leap." I learned how to do it all these years well I had no choice with closing my eyes but I turned out alright."

"If you just have a little blind faith. She said while winking. It can lead to something truly magical. Like finding a boy who genuinely cares and loves you." She said confidently. "May I thought you said he liked me you don't think he's in love me do you?" May laughed. "Trust me Elphaba he's absolutely head over heels in love with you; but you saw how hard it was to get him to admit he just liked you." It might take a while but he'll tell you eventually I'm sure of it." She said confidently. "May thank you so much. For everything." I said pulling her into a tight hug.

"You're welcome." May said hugging me back. "Now go on Elphaba we can talk later about how your date with Fiyero goes but first you have to actually agree to it." She said smiling again. I left her and ran down the halls back to Fiyero. When I found him I smiled brightly and agreed to his date. He seemed beyond happy. I knew he really did like me then because in response to my agreeing to his date he scooped me up in his arms and spun me around then kissed me again.

I laughed and enjoyed this kiss because for the first time I actual knew why he was kissing me. "Because he loves me." I thought happily. It was absolutely spectacular. We broke apart and he asked. "So did you thank May for all this?" "Yeah." I said giggling. Fiyero shook his head. "I can't believe she saw all this when we were completely oblivious." He said.

"Well." I said tracing his lips with my index finger I was still cradled in his arms. "Sometimes love is blind and we need someone to help us see it." I said knowing it was true. Fiyero kissed me again and I knew that closing my eyes and leaping had been good idea. Because I would always land in Fiyero's arms and heart.

The End

**Thank you guys for reading I hope you enjoyed. I know it was really cheesy but I'm happy with it. So review and stuff and be sure to read my new story Whofore art though Juliet. Btw I know it's where are though Juliet but I liked Who better because fit the story. Well Bye Peace.**


End file.
